


Say Something

by pissed_off_grape



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Cop needs a hug, Family Loss, Loss, Post-Loss, Short, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissed_off_grape/pseuds/pissed_off_grape
Summary: After the removal of Good Cop, Bad Cop finds himself falling apart.
Kudos: 6





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite certain about the rating. Hope it fits. I originally posted this on DeviantArt in 2015.

Bad Cop stumbled into the restroom on dragging feet. With a groan, he gripped the sink tightly, leaning up against it, and then looked at his shaded self in the mirror. He started trembling, as he studied the bruises which had started to form in his face and the bloody nose. His body was aching – as well as his heart.

_What have I done?_

He relived the whole scene again in his head: Lord Business threateningly shoving him against the window, his parents being lead into the room, his good side being wiped away with violence, his parents screaming as he froze them himself.

He felt tears stinging his eyes.

“Say something,” he muttered, hoping for his good side to show some sign of life.

When nothing came, he ripped off his aviator shades and stared into the mirror.

“Say something!” he repeated a little stronger this time. At that point, he reached for the round glasses in his front pocket, and even though he realized they had been shattered, he put them on. His heart was racing, and he panted while adjusting the glasses over and over, just waiting for his companion to take over.

“Please,” he begged at his own reflection, “don’t leave me, buddy.”

The tears came down in that instant.

_“Come on...”_ His voice cracked, the words barely even a whisper. All he could see was his battered face. For the first time ever, no voice answered him, and that tore him apart. Bending over the sink, he started whimpering, almost gasping for air.

_Pathetic._

“I’m so sorry...”


End file.
